If Only Dreams Do Come True
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: Riza has always been dreaming about Roy. She always want to confess to him about her feeling, but she is afraid of rejection. She doesn't know that Roy had feelings for her too. Can they finally confess to each other? Royai
1. Just Another Day

A/N: Hi it is me! I wrote another story. I will still be writing my other story too. I told you I will finish it to the end and so will this one too. Enjoy!

* * *

Riza looked up from her desk and saw the colonel was hovering over her. She was wondering why he was doing that or why he was acting strange the whole entire day. 

"Colonel, why are you hovering over me?" she asked. "Are you done with your paperwork?" That was a stupid question she had asked. Of course not. Colonel Mustang never finished his paperwork this early. He always slack off and finish his paperwork late.

"Yes I have finished my paperwork," he replied. She fell off her chair in shock but was caught by Mustang. "You should be more careful Riza." They made eye contact. Surely enough she was lost in his deep black eyes.

She broke eye contact and said, "I'm just shocked, that's all. You never finish your paperwork this early sir." The lieutenant tried to push Roy from grasping her so she could get back to work but he didn't let go.

"Stop pushing me. I'm not going to let go you know," her superior said. "Because what I'm going to tell you is going to surprise you even more." A smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I can handle it. So let go of me sir or else people will assume we're a couple." Riza squirmed trying to break free.

"I hope so because I love you Riza Hawkeye," he said and kissed her softly. He was right she was in a deep state of shock. All of a sudden Roy let go of her and she fell on the floor.

"Ow…" she whined. Riza looked around to see that she was back in her room and that she had bumped her head at the wall. She let out a deep sigh. "It was just a dream." Black Hayate saw that his master had finally woken up and jumped on her. "If only dreams do come true," she said to her dog. She had always dream of the day that she would confess her feeling to _him_. Or at least he would to her if he felt the same about her. If he felt the same about her was reason why she never confessed. Riza always had a fear of rejection from Roy. She couldn't care least about being rejected by other men but only Roy. She shook the though out of her mind because she had to get ready for another day at headquarters.

She started her daily morning routine. First she fed Black Hayate and went to the bathroom. Riza stared at herself in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. The mornings and on her days off was when she was _really_ herself, not Lieutenant Hawkeye, the strict and cruel lieutenant. _'He will never know the real me…'_ she said to herself. Even though her father had taught Roy alchemy, she was never really around. Her father and Roy would be in the study doing alchemy most of the time. And during those times when Roy wasn't learning alchemy, they never really talked. She was too shy about having a strange man living with her father and her. At first she never knew she had fallen in love with him. Riza thought he was handsome but he acted like a jerk around her so she hated him. She hated him even more that he had lived with her small family for as long as he was learning alchemy. That hatred ended when her father died. He helped her with her father's funeral and tried to make her feel better about her father's death. She didn't hate him anymore, he started to trust her and told her about his goal to make the country better as much as he could and left for the military. It was the last time she saw him for a while.

Thinking those thoughts made her depress because it reminded her of her father, the only family she had and he is gone. Now the only family she had left was Black Hayate and her grandfather who was part of the military at East Headquarters. She didn't wan to feel sad. Riza knew that she had to get to work so she stripped off her pajamas and walked into the shower. When she was done with her shower, she dried herself with a towel and put on a bath robe, then used the towel to hair her hair and walk out of the bathroom.

She heard a knock on the door. "Coming," she yelled out so the person on the other side of the door could hear. When Riza opened the door she was surprised to see the colonel all ready for work. Had she work up late or was his clock broken? "Colonel what are you doing her so early?" she said with her soldier voice. Now she was Lieutenant Hawkeye and her real self was hidden in her mind. Mustang blushed. Riza was confused why. Then she realized that she was in a bath robe in front of her commanding officer. She blushed too. "Uh, sir, please wait I need to change. You can come in if you what."

"Thank you Hawkeye. You know, this is the first time I even been in your apartment," Roy stated and smirk at his lieutenant in a bath robe. Riza felt uncomfortable and gripped the top of the bath robe close to prevent any pervert moments the colonel could have or if he was having one, then she would stop it from continuing. _'But why would he do that? He had no feeling for me anyways,'_ her common sense told her. Roy frowned. _'Maybe Roy does like me, but wait, he is a womanizer. I could just end up being rejected like all of the other women that he dates.'_

"Colonel Mustang you never answered why you are here early." She glared at him still with her hand gripping the top part of the bath robe.

"I thought we could get some breakfast on the way to work. But I didn't know you were not done getting ready. I should call before I go to someone's house unexpected," he replied trying to act as calm as possible so she wouldn't figure out that he was lying. It was true, he did lie to her. The real reason he came was because he thought he had the courage to confess his feelings to her. The feeling that she was more than just his lieutenant or friend and that he loves her. In the end though, he was a coward. He was afraid of rejection. She was the only person he _really_ loved. He had no idea how he had fallen in love with her. Maybe it was the fact that she protected him even though he promise her father the he would protect him or that she was a caring person under her soldier self. Roy saw through her. She was the same person like when she was younger and he was learning alchemy from her father. It was just that she was never really around or talked much as when he was around, but he had gotten to know her more after her father's death.

"Oh… ok sir. I will get ready and we can go and eat." Riza smiled at him and started to walk towards the bathroom; her arms were now relaxed and swinging at the sides of her body. Roy suddenly spot that one side of her bathrobe was slipping off her shoulder. He turned red. He wanted to go over and grab her tightly in his arms from behind and kiss her neck and he bare shoulder never letting go. He knew he could never do that. Roy didn't know if she felt the way. If he did make a move then she would shoot at him but if she had feelings for him it would never work out. The military had rules about relationships within the military. He sighed. "Colonel I'm ready." He look up to that Riza was in her military uniform. He didn't even notice that she was in the bathroom for about five minutes already because he was lost in his thoughts.

"Let's go Lieutenant," he commanded and they left her apartment.

* * *

They went to a café in the centre of Central. The two soldiers sat at a table to wait for a waiter or waitress. Riza was staring at the table not wanting to look at Roy. She still felt embarrassed about what had happened in the morning and regret not telling him that she loves him when she was her real self. It was too late. She knew opportunities like that barely come around. 

Roy looked up at Riza. _'Maybe I'll tell her,'_ he considered. "Riza…" The sound of him saying her first name was a shock. He had never called her by her first name for a long time. "I have something I want to tell you," he continued. He couldn't believe that he was going to confess.

"What is it sir?" she asked.

"I… I… I l-l-…" he was cut off when the waitress came.

"Hello may I get you anything?" she asked cheerfully. She was staring at Roy and ignoring Riza. Her eyes were sparkling at the sight of Roy. Riza gave an irritated look and keep silent. Roy looked over to see an irritated Riza. He didn't want to see that look.

He turned to the waitress, "Hm…." He put is hand on his chin and said "I'm not sure." The sound of his voice made the waitress look as if she was about to squeal. "What would you Lieutenant?" he glanced over at his lieutenant. The waitress turned her head to finally notice that the handsome man didn't come alone. She scowled at Riza, but the lieutenant didn't notice.

"Um… I think I would like a raisin bagel and a cup of coffee with cream," she said to the waitress. The waitress wrote down the order and looked back at Roy.

"Would it be ok if you get me a cup of dark coffee sweetheart?" The waitress felt excitement flow down her spine to hear him call her a sweetheart. She turned to Hawkeye and gave her a victorious look.

"Coming right up!" she said and ran off the fill the order.

Riza looked at Roy, "Colonel, the next time you take me out for breakfast, can you try not to attract woman who want to date you?"

"I can help it if I attract almost every pretty single women," he responded.

"What do you mean _almost_?" she asked another question.

"I'll tell you later because our order is here." The waitress walked over with two coffees and a raisin bagel. She hand Roy his coffee and nearly dropped the other coffee on Riza. Riza grabbed her bagel before the waitress could try to _accidentally_ drop it. Roy gave her a smirk and she walk away looking all happy.

Roy took a sip of his coffee. "Now can you tell me what do you mean by almost?" Riza asked taking a sip of her coffee. Then she gave a look as if she drank something bitter. "I think this is your coffee sir. It tasted really dark." They exchanged coffees.

"I guess that was the reason why my coffee tasted so sweet." He stared at Riza with a polite smile and not a smirk. "It tasted as sweet as you," he muttered under his breath.

"What did you say sir?" she asked looking curious.

"Nothing Lieutenant, I was just talking to myself." He took another sip of his coffee.

"Sir, can you answer my question now?" she demanded.

Roy looked at his pocket watch, "I'm sorry I can't. We are going to be late for work. I'll tell you when I think I could trust you completely with my thoughts and feeling and that you would kill off my type of women."

"Fine…" She felt disappointed not to get the answer she wanted.

* * *

As the colonel and lieutenant walked down the hall towards their office, Havoc appeared in front if them. He saluted and handed an envelope to Mustang. Roy knew what it was…paperwork. He dreaded doing paperwork. 

"Colonel, this needs your approval immediately! We need to get you into the office and fill it out. It is due in fifteen minutes!" Havoc explained to the colonel.

"If it was that important, why don't you give to a higher up that was already here?" Roy asked annoyed that he had to rush in doing paperwork.

"It has your name on it," Havoc said. Riza grabbed the envelope and read it.

"He's right Colonel." She gave the colonel the envelope.

"Damnit!" he yelled. He really hated paperwork. The three of them walked to the office. Fuery, Breda and Falman were sitting on the couch talking. When they saw the colonel and lieutenant, they saluted. Roy Walked over to his desk and plopped onto his chair. He signed the documents and gave it back to Havoc who ran out as fast as he could to meet the deadline. "I hate paperwork."

"Well get use to it. You have more." Lieutenant Hawkeye handed him a stack of documents that needed his approval.

He sighed, "Fine…" Mustang started the stack of paperwork.

* * *

It was lunch. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery were in the mess hall. 

"Hey you guys…" Breda said with an evil look. "You want to play a prank on the colonel and lieutenant?" All the other men stared at him.

"We can't do that! The Colonel is going to roast us!" Fuery whined. His face was full of fear of what might happen to them.

"Fuery is right you know," Falman said.

"But that isn't really a prank Breda," Havoc told his colleague. "I mean we were told to test out the new titanium handcuffs so it is not really a prank."

"I know but I want to see the look on their face to have been bind together physically for the rest of the day," Breda explained about his prank.

"Well the look of their faces would be funny…" Havoc trailed off to think for a second. "Let's do it then. I'm bored."

The four men planned out their scheme. They were to lure Mustang and a Hawkeye close together to get the handcuffs on and enjoy their bickering for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lunch had ended and everybody was back in the office. Each of the four men had a role. Havoc, Fuery and Falman as the lurers to lure their superior officers close together, and Breda as the handcuffer, he would cuff them as quickly as possible. The colonel and lieutenant walked into the room. Hawkeye was on Mustang's left side a step behind him. Breda thought it was going to be easy since they were already next to each other. Havoc, Falman, and Fuery thought that they should be distracters instead. 

"Sir I can't tell if my glasses are clean enough." Fuery showed Roy his glasses.

"It is clean Fuery, not back to work," the colonel ordered his subordinate.

"Colonel! Colonel! Look! I can fly like a bird!" Havoc yelled out while flapping his arms like wings.

Riza sighed. The two didn't notice that Breda was creeping up behind them. "Oh Havoc stop it! You look like a fool…" Mustang and Hawkeye heard a clicking sound. It sounded like handcuffs and they felt their wrist had something on it. Roy pulled up his wrist quickly. His 1st lieutenant's wrist when up too. She groaned from the pain on her wrist thanks to Roy. "What do you think you're doing?!" Roy yelled angrily. They were now cuffed together.

* * *

A/N: That was the first chapter of my story. I hope you liked it. Even if you don't I will finish it to the end! Please Review! 


	2. With You I Remember

A/N: Here is an update! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ha, ha! You should have seen the look on your faces. Well actually you Colonel," Havoc laughed. So did everybody else. Mustang gave them an angry look, but it didn't stop Havoc from laughing. "I mean you were so in shock you pulled the lieutenant's arm up and forgetting she was hand cuffed too!" The four men continued to laugh some more. The laughing stopped when Lieutenant Hawkeye shot her gun over Havoc's head. Everyone was silent and in relief. They were relieved that he didn't shot Havoc's head by mistake since her strong hand; her right hand was cuffed to Mustang's left. Roy too was relieved. He didn't want to arrest his lieutenant or clean up the blood.

The look on her superior's face made it obvious that he didn't what to clean up Havoc's blood if she didn't shot Havoc mistakenly. _'Lazy bum,'_ she thought to herself. "Can you unhand cuff us now? We have a lot of work to finish," the lieutenant said sternly.

"Alright, alright, we were just having a little fun," Breda responded and shoved his hands in his pocket looking for the key. "Where did that key go?" he muttered. His superior looked annoyed. "Sorry Colonel, Lieutenant, I can't find the key."

"Stop with the joking around and unhand cuff us!" Roy demanded.

"Sorry sir, I really did lose the key," Breda assured. That made Mustang furious. He walked over to Breda still forgetting the Riza was cuffed to him. Hawkeye groaned from the second time. He dragged her with him. He grabbed Breda on his military jacket with his right hand and tried to his left fist in his face but couldn't. He felt something heavy holding him down. Roy looked over to see his lieutenant in pain and she was on her heels hanging. He didn't realize that he had dragged her because of his anger.

He quickly lowered her down and so she was sitting on the floor against the wall. He kneeled down next to her and said, "I'm sorry lieutenant. I didn't mean to hurt you." He tone was soft like he actually cared about her. She rubbed her arm.

Roy didn't mean to hurt her. His rage just got the best of him. He was ashamed; she was the last person he wanted to hurt. She was the only person he really cared about.

"It is ok sir," she said. "Your rage just got the best of you." How does she know what he was thinking? Was she physic or is his face that readable?

The colonel turned to Breda. "How are we going to get free?" he asked.

Breda shrugged, "Maybe you could use your alchemy to melt it, sir." Roy pulled out his gloves and was about to snap but Havoc stopped him.

"Sir you can't do that. It won't work. Those hand cuffs are flame resistant and they can't be cut since they are titanium," Havoc stated.

"So how are the lieutenant and I supposed to get freed?" Roy roared. His anger had crept up again and almost made him want to stand up and beat Havoc up but he didn't want to hurt Riza. So he sat down impatiently for an answer from any of the men.

"Why don't we go ask another alchemist that doesn't specialize in flame alchemy," Fuery suggested.

"Are you calling me useless?!" Mustang yelled in his seat on the floor. He suddenly realized that he was screaming right in Hawkeye's ear. "Sorry Lieutenant, I didn't mean to yell in your ear," he apologized. "Anyway, I'm the only person that specialize in flame that is still alive," the colonel added. His alchemy teacher, Riza's father was skilled in flame alchemy too but never showed him until he died. He told him that she daughter had his notes. At first Roy didn't get it until Riza decided to shown him her father's notes. He remembered that so clearly, from her father's death to her showing him the notes, especially when she had showed him the notes.

----Flashback----

_They were in her father's study. Roy was waiting anxiously to see what her father's greatest work was. It was the most useful and deadly alchemy. That was all he knew. He looked over at Riza closing the curtains shut and turning and turned on the dim light. He could hardly see her clearly._

"_Why did you close the curtains? I can hardly see you," Roy said._

"_That's good," she responded. The response was not what he had expected. Why would see want him not to see her clearly? He just wanted to see the notes._

"_Can I see the notes now Riza?" he asked feeling he was going to see more than he wanted._

"_Alright Roy," she said as she unbuttoned her shirt. She back was facing him. Roy didn't notice at first until she started to pull her shirt down. He was in shock. He never liked her that way. Does she think that he like her or something and this whole thing was for her to sleep with him?_

"_Riza please don't…" he started to yell but stopped. On her back was an array. It was the strangest thing e had ever seen. Riza used her shirt to cover her breast._

"_Here are my father's notes Roy," she murmured. Riza was embarrassed to show Roy bare back and having to cover the front of her with her shirt._

"_Riza… Did your father do that to you?" Roy worried. _'Well that was an obvious question,'_ he scolded himself. _

"_Yes he did," she told him. Roy could hear the pain in her voice. It must have really hurt to get tattoo but even more by her father unwillingly._

"_I see," Roy said. He ran his hands down her back which gave chills down her back. "You don't have to show me the notes if you feel embarrassed."_

"_I know but I think my father would want you to know." Riza turned and faced him with her shirt still covering her breast. He could see the tears running down her eyes. It was too painful for her. Her father did this to her and now he's dead. This was all she really had to remember her father._

_Roy walked forward and hugged Riza. "I don't think your father would want you in not feeling pain more than showing me his notes," he calmed her down. He felt her warm soft skin as he was hugging her. '_She really is a beautiful woman,'_ Roy thought. _'Too bad I have to leave her tomorrow for the military.'_ Roy knew it might be the last time he would see her again so he wanted to cherish every moment of her in his arms._

_Riza pushed from his arm. "There is another reason I want to show you. I'll just have to ignore the pain," her voice cracked. He knew she was serious._

"_What is the reason then," he asked._

"_You'll just have to wait until I feel like telling you," she replied and turned her back to him to let him study the notes. They had spent hours in the small room together but not talking. Roy was thinking about what she had said._

----End-of-Flashback----

He was a fool back then. Roy knew he could never be away from Riza forever, and now they are even closer then ever. But thinking of that made him think more about what she had said back then. Even now he doesn't even know.

"Colonel?" a female voice broke through his thoughts.

"Huh… What is it lieutenant?" the colonel turned his head to his lieutenant.

"Do you have any ideas how to unhand cuff us?" asked her superior.

"Why don't we get an alchemist to do it?" he responded.

Havoc shook his head, "Sorry that can't happen today. All the State Alchemists of Central are on important missions."

"Ok… Hey wait a minute! How come I wasn't put on an important mission?" Roy argued.

"Well they needed a State Alchemist to judge the State Alchemist Exams and it is raining outside," Havoc explained. It was true, outside it was pouring. He really _is_ unless in the rain his thought.

"I guess that was the reason why Armstrong lied to me that he had to go do some errands. He was going on a mission and didn't want me to go," Mustang said feeling disappointed at himself. Someone patted his back. Roy looked over to see it was his lieutenant and laid his head on her chest like a child running sleeping on his mother during a long car ride or a guy feeling happy to be near a woman he loves.

Hawkeye's face looked shocked. It felt uncomfortable so she said, "Get off of me sir. We have lots of work to finish."

"Sorry Hawkeye, I'm hand cuffed to you so I can't do my work today," Roy made an excuse and gave her a smirk.

"Sir you _can_ do your work today because your right hand is not the one that got cuffed," Riza out smarted him. "As for me on the other hand, I _can't_ do any work today since my right hand is the one that is cuffed." She gave him a smirk back.

"But-but…" he foundered and knew that she had out smarted him. "Fine," he gave up.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly. Roy complained most of the time about having to do work and he kept pulling Riza around. When it was finally time to leave, Roy jumped out of his seat and rush out the door, again forgetting that she was hand cuffed to him. _'He doesn't care for me. He forgot I was hand cuffed to him still,'_ Riza complained to herself. 

"Um… Sir, where are _we_ staying at?" she asked. That statement stopped Roy in his tracks. He forgot that she was going to be hand cuffed to him for another day. So that meant they have to live together for a day. And sleep together.

"How about my place?" he suggested.

Riza thought about it and said, "I don't think I can, I have Black Hayate to feed."

"Alright then… we'll go to your place," he agreed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you still ike it even though it is short. Please review. 


	3. A Night At Your Place

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long to post some a new chapter. I have been lazy and had writer's block. Really bad writer's block to be exact. So bare with me if the chapter sounds terrible, but whatever bad reviews hit me, I will finish it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Colonel!" Riza yelled. Her boss was moping around slowing Riza down towards her apartment. "Just because you got rejected by that one slut doesn't mean that you could stop moving and make me drag you to my apartment." 

"Well yeah but she rejected me because she thought I was dating you!" Roy whined. "She was a pretty one too. Anyway, how can anyone assume that we are dating? I date women who are beautiful and cheerful, not military dressed women who are stern and cruel all the time!" The last comment really hurt her. Her mind was arguing to either shoot him in the head or ignore it. She chose to ignore it because if she shot him in the head, then he would think of her as what he had described her.

"Sir, can we get to my apartment. I need to feed Black Hayate," Riza asked. The colonel just stood there still moping. She was getting irritated at her boss. Black Hayate would worry if she doesn't get home soon. She had no choice. She pulled out her gun, turned off the safety, and adjusted her gun.

Roy heard a click and turned to his lieutenant whose gun was in his face. From the sight of her gun, Roy stood up straight. "Ok Hawkeye I'll stop mopping around." A smile appeared on her face at the fact that he just changed his attitude by the sight of her gun.

* * *

They had finally got to Riza's apartment. Roy's mouth dropped opened. His lieutenant's house was not what he had expected. He thought she lived in a plain, clean, and everything was in where it was supported to be, but her apartment was bright, colorful and a little messy. Riza caught his expression. "What's the matter this time," she said annoyed.

"Oh it's nothing. I thought your apartment would be plain and boring. But it's bright, colorful and a little messy," he said.

Riza gave him an angry look. "I have a life outside the military too you know," she yelled at him and slapped him on the back of his head.

Roy rubbed the back of his sore head. "Sorry and since when could you slap me on the back of the head?" he complained.

"Since we left the office. Now you are at my apartment and you will listen to all my rules." She went to the kitchen and grabbed herself the last apple from her fruit bowl and took a bite.

"Can I have an apple too?" Roy asked politely.

Riza shook her head. "Sorry but this is the last apple. You can have a banana," Riza replied holding a banana.

"I hate bananas." Roy whacked the banana out of her hand.

Riza saw the banana fall on the ground. "Roy that was rude. If you don't like bananas, you don't have to whack it out of my hand," she yelled furiously at him.

"Fine, then. Can I take a bite of your apple?" Roy stared at the apple in her hand.

"No. Can't you live without an apple?" Riza asked taking another bite from her apple making Roy feel even hungrier. He couldn't take it anymore and took the apple from her hand and took a bite. His lieutenant fought back. "Give me back my apple!" She reached to grab it but Roy was a little bit taller so she couldn't.

"Only if you can reach it," he joked.

"Are you calling me short?" Riza tried to grab the apple again. Roy nodded. She started to fill with anger and to spend one night with him until tomorrow would be the worst. He was acting like a child. If he was going to play like that then she should too. Riza stomped on his foot as hard as she could. Roy let out a painful yell and bent down to rub his toe with his cuffed hand. Riza took advantage of the situation and grabbed her apple but Roy's squirming made her down it on the floor. Black Hayate came up and took the apple.

Roy, who finally stop rubbing his toe said, "Oh great… now Hayate has the apple."

"Well, he wouldn't have had it if you didn't act like a baby and stole my apple!" Riza retorted.

"I wouldn't have acted like a baby if you let me take a bite of your apple in the first place." They gave each other debating looks.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just make dinner. What would you like to eat, Colonel?" Riza calmly asked. She made sure that she said what he would like to eat instead of just saying what would you like? He could say something stupid like he wanted to get laid with her. But the good part was that they couldn't. They were hand cuffed so they can remove they upper clothing.

"I would like to eat the taste of your neck," he replied with a smirk. Riza smacked him on the back of the head. He had found a loop hole to the question.

"Colonel, don't play around," she scolded him.

"Fine, fine, I'll just eat anything."

"Alright sir." Roy and Riza went to her kitchen. Riza had a hard time cooking with Roy leashed to her hand. But they finally cooked something. They cooked macaroni and cheese. The two sat next to each other and ate in silence.

"I'm sorry if I acted like a big baby early," Roy broke the silence.

Riza looked up for her plate and said, "It's ok sir." Then she continued to eat her macaroni and cheese. Roy felt disappointed. He thought he had did something wrong. But what did he do? Maybe it was the comment about the taste of her neck. Had he made her uncomfortable? That would be bad and would hinder his relationship as commanding officer and subordinate, and even worse if it hinders the small friendship they had. If the friendship was gone then how would he make her fall in love with him or how he would confess to her? He hoped that wasn't the reason.

Riza stared down at her macaroni and cheese and occasionally took a bite or two. She was deep in thought about the times he hurt her with his stereotyped comments. How could he say something like that? It was like he didn't know her at all. Did he really think she changed that much since she joined the military? She wanted to be with him forever but how can she do that if he thinks she was an ice queen and his slave driver? She can never confess to her if he doesn't care for her. She would just live her life alone and miserable. It would be hard for her to move on since she had loved him for so long and recently discovered her true feeling for him. To her, the world hates her.

Riza's right arm rose up. She looked over to see the colonel had stood up with an empty plate. "May I go put the plate in the sink?" Roy asked. "Or I have to wait until you rot where you sit so I can broke your arm off to get free?" he insulted her. From some reason, whenever he was with her he could never say anything nice to her.

Riza gritted her teeth. How long was he going to insult her? She couldn't ignore it anymore. Riza grabbed her plate of half eaten macaroni, stood up and slammed it on his hair. "There you can have my plate too," she let out bitterly.

"Agh… Riza, how am I going to get the cheese out of my hair?!" Roy complained. "It need a shower." A smirk appeared on his face. This is the perfect opportunity to have sex with her. But too bad she already knew what he was thinking about.

"Roy Mustang, it will never happen so get those thoughts out of your head," she shattered his hopes into a million pieces.

"Why not?! Because you are always by my side, this is what you got me into." Roy raised his left arm to show then cuffed to her right arm. "So why can't I have some fun?"

"You have dirty thoughts, sir." Riza gave him a frightening look. "Besides, it was Breda and the others you thought of the ideas."

"Well, if you could have went to shooting practice about that time I would be at home with that pretty woman who I saw earlier," he whined.

"It is not my fault. I have to follow you around. I'm your aide," she shot back at him. "You could just wash your hair in the sink. Also, there is no way for you to take off you jacket or shirt, Mustang."

"Oh yes there is," he said evilly. Roy took out his ignition glove and burned his left jacket sleeve slightly just to cut the sleeve from his shoulder down and yanked his jacket off. "Look I got my jacket off."

"Yes I see but how are you going to put it back on? And I doubt you want to wear a jacket that has a burn on it," Riza ridiculed him. Mustang's face tinted pink. He had done a stupid move.

"I have more military issued jackets at my apartment."

"Whatever Colonel, now you need to wash your hair and the dishes before you can sleep in my room," Riza said. Roy did exactly what he was told. Once they were done, they went to Riza's room.

"So… Lieutenant. Do you want me to be gentle to you or rough?" Roy asked. His tone was seducing.

Riza shook her head. "Colonel you shouldn't be acting like that. Anyway, you are sleeping on the floor while I sleep on my bed."

"What?!" Roy exclaimed. "You are making your commanding officer sleep on the ground?" Roy shot angry glares at Riza, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Well… We don't want anything to happen. Actually, _I_ don't want anything to happen since I have a womanizer for a commanding officer."

"Fine I'll sleep on the ground, but don't complain if I _accidentally_ pull you of you bed," Roy said.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Riza asked. A smirk appeared on his face. She knew that whenever he was serious around the men and her, the smirk was serious. "You win this time Mustang."

"I'm glad you understand Lieutenant." He sat on the bed. Then pulled his cuffed arm making the woman that was cuffed to him fall forward and on top of him. He grabbed her waist tightly with his free hand.

Riza pushed off, "No funny business. Anyways, I don't like you that way."

Roy's mouth dropped opened. He loved her and she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe she was just saying that because she doesn't know if he liked her, well love to be exact. He just have to ignore it until he confesses. He wanted to confess now. He was going to confess now. "Riza… I…I…"

"Colonel, what were you saying?" He just realized that Riza was playing with Hayate. Why did Hayate have to ruin the moment? He knew he couldn't tell her now but he had to.

"Riza I love…" Roy started. Riza's heart was beating faster and so was Roy's. She couldn't believe that Roy Mustang, I man she loves want going to confess his feelings. "I love…your bed!" Riza couldn't believe it. At first it sounded like a confession but it wasn't. "It is so comfortable."

"Uh thanks. Now can we go to sleep now?"

"Sure no problem," he said sheepishly. He was a coward for not telling her that he loves her. Before the two got into bed, Riza unclipped her hair and let in down to her shoulders. Roy never noticed that it was so long and beautiful. It made her more beautiful. He loved every moment of being with her. If only it would last longer, and that he wasn't insulting her most of the time. "Hawkeye," he called to get her attention.

"Yes sir?" she responded turning her head facing him. Her hair flowed as she turned. She was the most beautiful woman he had seen even if she was in her military uniform. He bet she would be even more attractive in casual clothing. The little girl he knew when he was learning alchemy was now a woman. He wanted to be with her forever, but right now all he can do is dream.

"You look nice with your hair down," he complimented. Riza blushed. That was the first compliment he gave her all night.

"Thank you," she said. Roy smiled at her slightly. She turned her head away because she felt as if the blush was getting redder by the second. Riza felt Roy standing up. She looked over to Roy and blushed dark red. "What are you doing?!" she yelled in shock and embarrassment. Her commanding officer was taking off his pants.

"I'm taking off my pants," he stated. "Isn't kind of obvious Lieutenant?"

"You agreed that you wouldn't do anything inappropriate!" she reminded him.

"I don't like to sleep in this uncomfortable uniform pants," he told her. "And what is so wrong with me in my boxers? I bet you think I look hot." He smirked and took off the rest of his pants. Riza's face turned redder than it was earlier. She turned her head. It was true he did look hot but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You only look hot to those who are interested in you," she retorted. "To me you are nothing but a lazy ass in boxer shorts." The comment cut through Roy's self-esteem like a sharp knife. It also stabbed him in the heart.

"That's harsh," Roy said. "Can we go to sleep before you break something else of mine?" Riza just nodded in agreement and they climbed in the bed and faced away from each other. Eventually they fell asleep.

* * *

The two were unhappy that they couldn't tell the other that they loved each other, but in their dreams, they can do it without a problem. If only their dreams could be reality.

----Roy's-Dream----

_Roy was sitting on the steps of Central Headquarters feeling depressed. Riza had left to the east to do an important mission for her grandfather. And it was to get married to another man that was not him. The lieutenant general did ask him id he wanted to marry his granddaughter but turned it down. Now she's going to marry some man that was smart enough to accept. He let out a deep breath and thought that is was too late. He had to let her go, but it was too hard. There was no point for him to live knowing that she is never coming back and that he can never admit his love for her. Roy pulled out his ignition glove and stuffed his hand into it, ready to snap and kill himself. He raised his hand up. On the count of three he will die._

"_One, two, thre…" he was interrupted by a familiar female voice._

"_Don't you dare kill yourself," the voice yelled out. Roy looked up to see the woman he loves. "I ran away from my wedding by climbing out the window and got onto a train wearing this wedding dress. So you better not make me do all this just to find out that you killed yourself."_

"_Riza?!" he said in a surprising tone. "What are you doing here? And you are in a wedding dress."_

"_I ran away from my wedding," she answered and walked towards him. She was tired from the running._

"_Why did you do it?" he asked. "I thought your grandfather wanted you to marry that man over in East City."_

"_Geez…I can't believe you haven't figured it out." She stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "It is because I love you and you are the person I want to marry." She kissed him again. "I don't care what my grandfather wants me to do. I will be with you always." Roy stared out at her dumbfounded._

"_I love you too," he finally confessed and pulled her in to kiss her back more passionately. The kiss felt more real than a dream._

----End-of-Roy's-Dream----

While Roy was dreaming, Riza had her own dreams of being with Roy.

----Riza's-Dream----

_Riza stared out her window. It was Christmas and she was alone yet again. Sometimes she would spend it at her grandfather's house in East City. This year her grandfather asked if she would go but she turned him down. She was waiting for something, someone to be exact, but she knew that it could never happen. He didn't feel the same way as she did for him. She let out a sigh and went to the kitchen to make herself some warm tea._

_As she was drinking, there was a loud knock on her door. She got up from her seat on the couch and opened the door. To her surprise it was Roy. Roy usually spent his Christmas with a different slut every year. But why was he at her door? Was there something important he had to tell her or something?_

"_Hello Lieutenant. Merry Christmas." He handed her a small long gold colored box. It had a red ribbon tied around it and a bow. She grabbed it in her hand and opened it. Riza gasped. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever given her. It was a gold locket shaped like a heart with the letters RR on it overlapping. There were diamonds around the letters._

"_This is so beautiful, but I can't take it. It must have cost you a lot of money Colonel," she said. Roy frowned._

"_I doesn't matter how much it cost." He stepped closer to her. "It is because I love you." He kissed her softly on the lips._

"_I love you too." She gripped the necklace tightly and swung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss felt more real than a dream._

----End-of-Riza's-Dream----

Their last kiss in their dreams felt real and endless. Both Roy and Riza squirmed in the bed enjoying their fantasy. Black Hayate woke up from Riza's leg. He stared at his master who was asleep and was clinging to Roy. Their lips were touching and the little dog was confused. Hayate decided to ignore it and went back to sleep leaving his master unaware that she was kissing her commanding officer.

Riza felt something cold against her skin on her back. She slowly woke up. Her eyes widen to see the sight before her. The colonel was _really_ close to her face. So close that he had his lips locked to hers. Riza realized that his hand was on her back under her shirt. She wanted to smack him on the head but she also realized that her hand was on his head and her fingers were through his hair. Quickly, she withdrew her hand from his hair and broke the kiss and rolled the other way facing away from him. But Riza forgot that she was on the edge of her bed and rolled off with Roy following behind.

"Get off of me sir!" Riza yelled struggling to get out from under him.

"You don't have to yell, Lieutenant," he responded. "You already woke me up when we landed on the floor." He got up and sat on the bed. "What happened?"

Riza was not going to mention what they were doing unconsciously. It would have been hard to explain to a womanizer like Roy. "I just wanted to get water but I forgot I was sleeping more towards the edge than usually," she lied.

"Oh ok. Well you woke me up from a really great dream I was having," Roy said.

"Don't tell me that you were dreaming about sleeping with one of your sluts of the week," she sassed at him. He gave her a hurt glare.

"That hurt, Hawkeye. Why do you always think about me and the women I date?" Roy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Riza refused to blush. She knew that he was trying to seduce her. "Because you are a lady's man," she replied to his question. "And, you charm won't work on me. I'm not one of your sluts."

"Well you seem like one of them since you are sleeping with me. I guess you are one of my sluts," he said. Riza frowned. Then she turned around facing away from him in anger. Roy heard a click. He slowly tried to back away but it was too late. A gun was already pointed at him.

"I'm tried of your insults. I'm sleeping with you is because I have one choice. Now shut up before I shot your head off!" She screamed at him.

'_Why do everything I say to her ends up as an insult?'_ he scolded himself. If he keeps talking, he was going to get himself killed, but if he doesn't apologize then he would still end up dead. _'Don't say anything stupid,'_ he thought. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh really, what did you really mean thing?" she asked. He should have thought through what he was going to say. Now he has to explain why he said that earlier. He can't say anything that involves him loving her. She had already said that she didn't feel the same way.

"It is just that...um… you look as beautiful like them but smart." His face turned beet red after admitting that. Riza's face turned red too. That was the nicest thing he had ever said about her.

"Uh…thanks. I think," she said. "I think we should go back to sleep." Roy nodded in agreement and they climbed in bed.

Riza could not sleep that night at all. The comment had dumbfounded her into confusion. Did he really mean what he had said? She looked over to the man sleeping next to her. He was sleeping peacefully like a baby. She thought he looked so cute. Riza moved in closer to feel the warmth of having another warm human body next to her. She heard him mumble some words. "I love you Riza."

* * *

A/N: This chapter turned out pretty long. Well for me. Remember to review:P 


	4. Freed at Last

A/N: Hello everybody! Here is another chapter of my fanfics. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

* * *

Riza froze at the words Roy had muttered in his sleep. _'Was it true does he really love me?'_ she asked herself. _'No it can't be true. He has no feelings for me.'_ Her mind confused, she stared at the face of the man next to her. Roy was the greatest thing that appeared in her life. She knew she could trust her life in his hands but had that made him develop feeling for her too? She had given him love in a way that he would not notice. Did he find a way to decrypt that and realized that he had feelings for her to? '_However that can't really be how he feels for me.'_ He had insulted her numerous of times throughout the evening. Was it a way to hide his feeling? But the relationship won't work with the stupid fraternization law. Their love could never last if there was any love between them. She wasn't sure.

Wanting to know more, Riza woke Roy up. Roy look up sleepily, "Riza…do…you need…" he yawned. "…something?" She looked at him and smile on how cute he looked. He looked just like a little kid.

"Um…Colonel…Do you talk in your sleep often?" Riza asked sheepishly.

Roy eyes widened and sat up immediately. The childish look in his eyes changed to a serious one. "What did I say?" he demanded. He just hoped that he didn't mutter the words _I love you_ to her.

"You said that you love me," her face turned red.

Roy threw his fist at the pillow. "Riza I just had a strange dream that I couldn't wake up from. It was a nightmare," he lied. "In the dream I was force to say that just to hurt you later in the dream." The truth was that he _did_ dream about _her_ and did say _I love you_ to _her_.

Riza turned her head feeling embarrassed and disappointed. _'He never felt the same way,'_ she thought. Why did she get her hopes up? She felt rejected. Now she knew for sure, she has to move on with her life. "Oh," she responded to Roy. She laid back down and shut her eyes. "Good night."

Roy laid down too. "Good night Riza."

Once she knew that Roy was asleep she started to cry. Her life was miserable and she knew moving on would be hard.

* * *

Morning came and Riza felt uncomfortable. It was not that she was sleeping with a man that doesn't love her but that his arm was around her waist. Riza slowly remove the arm and sat up. She felt miserable and didn't want to wake Roy up nicely; instead, she grabbed her pillow and whacked him on the side of his head. He woke up with an "Ah!" "Good morning sir," Riza said and got up from the bed with the barely awake Roy being dragged out and dropping to the floor hard.

"Hey Riza, shouldn't you let a man wake up completely before dragging him off the bed like that?" he asked rubbing his sore arm. What had happen to his lieutenant?

"I'm sorry Colonel. It is just that I have had it with your lazy ass!" she shouted at him.

"What have gotten into you Riza?" he said in shock. He had never seen her like this.

"Stop calling me Riza!" she scolded. "You can only call me Lieutenant, Lieutenant Hawkeye, or just Hawkeye. I'm tired of you calling me by my first name!" She walked towards the kitchen with Roy following. They had breakfast in silence.

Once they were done, Roy broke the long dreaded silence. "Call we drop by my apartment to get my other uniform jacket?" he asked as politely so he wouldn't upset her.

"Alright," she replied calmly.

* * *

When they got to Roy apartment, Riza looked at it in disgust. There was clothes thrown everywhere and you can barely see the floor. "Colonel, do you ever clean up?" she asked.

"I only clean up on special occasions," he answered. "Like if my sisters or parents are coming or whenever I have a date for that night."

Riza rolled her eyes. "We have to go to work so can you find you jacket now?" Riza said bleakly.

"Alright but it will take awhile," he said. "I might need you help."

"Fine," she agreed. "The faster we find it the faster we can get to work." Riza took one step forward and slipped on one of his many clothing on the ground. "Ah!" she shouted and closed her eyes. Expecting to feel a hard floor, she felt soft warm arms. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem Lieutenant. Anyway, if you fall then I fall too." He smirked and let his lieutenant onto her feet. Riza smiled. "You look beautiful when you smile," he commented.

"Thanks, now can we find you jacket and leave now?" she asked irritated.

"Alright," he replied.

After a few minutes of searching, Riza spotted something interesting on his nightstand. It was a picture of a woman wearing a beautiful dress walling down the stairs. It was strange though, the woman seem familiar. In her surprise it was her. She remembered now. It was a picture of her at her grandfather's party. She couldn't believe how Roy had gotten this picture. She didn't even tell anyone at headquarters of this party but how did he know? Had her grandfather invited him? But she didn't see a dark hair man there.

"Do you like the picture?" he asked. Riza had forgotten that he was right next to her. "You look really nice in that dress."

"How did you get this picture? I never told anyone of this party." Riza continued to stare at the photo.

"But you grandfather did and he gave me this picture." Roy took the picture out of her hand.

"Does that mean I can't keep anything private from you?" she said angrily. "Does it also mean that I can't keep any secrets in my life since my grandfather seems to adore you like a grandson?"

"Well your grandfather did offer your hand in marriage to me," Roy stated.

"What?" Riza yelled. "I grandfather knows about the fraternization law and wants me to marry you?" Riza tried to step away from Roy but slipped on a certain blue jacket and brought Roy down with her. "I found your jacket," she said. Roy grabbed the jacket and they left to headquarters.

* * *

"How do you think the colonel and lieutenant are doing?" Havoc asked Breda. The two men were sitting at their desks in headquarters. Falman and Fuery had other jobs to do and Havoc and Breda were the ones who were left to wait for Mustang and Hawkeye at headquarters.

"I bet they admitted their feelings for each other and will come in holding hands," Breda answered.

Havoc gave a look of disapproval. "I doubt it. These two are in denial," Havoc disagreed.

"How would you know?" Breda questioned. "Being un-separated from two that have feelings for each other usually ends up in confessions!"

"Well do you want to make a bet?" Havoc said pulling out all the cash he had in his pockets.

"You're on." Breda pulled out all his money too. "I will be winning this bet." Breda felt confident.

"Just wait and see, Breda."

As the two men shook hands to officially declare the bet, the door burst open. There stood Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye. The two higher ups looked ticked off at each other.

"Good morning Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye!" Havoc and Breda saluted.

"Good morning men," Roy said and scanned the room. "Where are Falman and Fuery?"

"Falman is at Intelligents right now to help them out with some files and Fuery is off fixing the communication device in the east wing," Breda informed him.

"So how was your night together?" Havoc asked.

"It was horrible," Riza replied. "The colonel can really be a jerk and wanted to seduce me throughout the evening."

"The lieutenant here dumped a plate of macaroni in my hair," Roy said annoyed. "She dragged me off the bed this morning."

"Oh does that mean you two have not confessed our feelings to each other?" Breda fidgeted around at the fact that he had lost the bet.

"What feelings?" the two superiors asked.

"Don't tell me you two made a bet again," Riza sighed. If they keep making bets, one of them will be broke. The two lower rankings sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So where is Fullmetal or some alchemist that is not Armstrong?" Roy wanted to be freed at soon as possible.

"Well Ed is here but he is outside reconstructing a wall that they destroyed," Havoc answered.

"How did he destroy one of the walls?" Roy asked plainly.

"He and his brother were sparring and Al crushed into the wall," Breda replied.

"I see… Which wall are they near?" Roy demanded to know. "I need him to free me this instant."

"He is at the west wing near the big oak tree, Chief" Havoc pointed out.

"Thank you Havoc," Riza said. "Now do your paperwork." She handed him a stack of papers and dragged the colonel out the door with her.

* * *

"Brother, I think next time we should spar away from a wall," Al suggested.

"Maybe your right, if Mustang know about it he would get all over my nerves," Ed agreed. "Well look at that. Mustang is coming our way." Ed pointed at the dark haired man coming with his lieutenant.

"Brother, look. It looks like they are hand cuffed together," Al said.

Ed laughed, "It seems so. Maybe that is the reason why they're coming towards us."

"Fullmetal! Come here and free us!" the colonel ordered.

"Sir, stop pulling!" Riza said. "You are going to make me trip!" It was too late. Riza got her foot caught to a tree root and went falling face up. Roy came falling with her. The lieutenant reached out her arm to see if she could grab something but instead grabbed Mustang's arm. The colonel wrapped his arm around his lieutenant's body and cushioned her when they landed.

"Are you alright Hawkeye?" Colonel Mustang asked worriedly. He stared into her lovely amber eyes. There were tears running down her eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve, sat up with her in his arm and pressed her head into his chest. "You can cry on me if you want," he said lovingly. Ed and Al stared at the sight of dumbfounded of what was happening.

Riza pushed away. "I'm not crying sir. I just have dirt in my eyes," she told him. "Can you please let go of me and stop trying to seduce me!" she continued coldly. It was enough that she had tripped but the fact that he took advantage of it to try to seduce her was annoying.

Roy let go of her and turned to Ed. "Can to free us now?" Roy demanded. "I'm tried of by with my lieutenant twenty-four/seven. I need to piss."

"Fine," Ed replied. The short alchemist clapped his hands together and transmuted the cuffs into many tiny beads that fell on to the ground.

Mustang stood up immediately and said, "Thanks Fullmetal. I'll be off now. I got to go piss." He ran off into headquarters to find the nearest bedroom.

"Lieutenant, how long were you hand cuffed to the colonel?" Al asked curiously.

"Since yesterday evening." Riza stood up and brushed the dirt off her uniform. "I was one long night of annoying arrogance."

"So what are you going to do now while the colonel is in the bedroom?" Ed asked.

"I'm going to meet Second Lieutenant Ross in front of headquarters like I do ever morning. So see you two later." Riza saluted and left.

* * *

When Riza arrived at the front of headquarters, her jaw dropped open. Lieutenant Ross was there but with Sergeant Brosh. They weren't just standing around talking, they were making out.

* * *

A/N: Weird... What is going on with Ross and Brosh? Well I'm not going to tell you. It will be in the next chapter. Please review. 


	5. Finally Realized

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been very busy with school, life, and homework. Lots and lots of homework. I could actually die in it. Just kidding. You can't die in homework. Well enough with me babbling, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters. (I have been forgetting the diclaimer for a long time! Finally I remember! XD)

* * *

"What are you doing Maria?!" Riza yelled at her friend. Lieutenant Ross broke away from Sergeant Brosh and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Um…Lieutenant Hawkeye," the second lieutenant stuttered.

"Don't you know there is a fraternization rule?" Riza questioned.

Maria was still too embarrassed to say anything but Sergeant Brosh broke in, "Well, sir, the fraternization had been lifted since this morning."

"How did this happen? The military had always been strict about that," Riza asked.

"It is because of you and the colonel," Lieutenant Ross replied. Hawkeye gave her a confused look. How did Mustang and her lift the fraternization rule?

"How did the colonel and I lift the fraternization rule?" she asked another question still confused.

Ross looked over to Brosh and decided who was going to tell her. It seem like what they were going to say was going to say was going to make her mad. The sergeant gave in. Remember yesterday when you and Colonel Mustang were handcuffed?" Brosh asked. Riza nodded. "Well the higher ups thought that you two were in love and that you two handcuffed each other on purpose to say that the two of you would break the rules to be with each other. The Führer and the higher-ups thought that it was so moving so they decided to lift the fraternization law."

Riza's face turned red from anger. She wanted to pull out her gun but told herself to save them for Havoc and the others.

"Please don't be mad, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Lieutenant Ross pleaded.

Riza calmed down and said, "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you two. Now will you two excuse me? I have a group of men take care of." After saying that, she took out her gun and checked to see if she had enough bullets for four idiots. Then she walked away.

-------------------

"Hey Breda, do you think the colonel and lieutenant realized that the fraternization law has been lifted yet?" Havoc asked curiously. He and the other had been sitting at their desk doing nothing ever since Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye had left to get unhand cuffed.

"Nah… I doubt it. It is not that noticeable," Breda replied.

"But what happened if the lieutenant finds out," Fuery said worriedly. "She can notice stuff like that, but I doubt the colonel had noticed."

"Your right Fuery, The colonel isn't as smart as the lieutenant to notice," Falman said.

"I'm not smart enough to notice what?" asked an annoyed voice. The four men turned around to see the colonel standing there with a annoyances in his eyes.

"Colonel!" all the men said in unison and stood up and saluted.

"At ease," Colonel Mustang commanded. "Now will one of you tell me what I won't notice?" His face still had irritation on it.

The four men looked at each other. They huddle closer and argued with each other about who was going to explain. In the end they picked Breda. "Well sir, the fraternization have been lifted by the Führer and the higher-ups." Breda waited for his reply.

The colonel relaxed a bit. At least it wasn't something stupid. But he was also surprised. The fraternization was a rule that the higher-ups supported and now they abolished it. "Oh that's it. So why did you men have to decide who was going to tell me?" he asked.

"Um…sir, there is more to it. The fraternization rule has been lifted because of you and the lieutenant," Breda continued.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy demanded to know.

Havoc was tried of Breda beating around the bush. "It means the whole military thinks you and the lieutenant are a COUPLE!" Havoc yelled trying to nail it in his superior's confused head. "Chief," he added.

"What! How can that happen?!" their commanding officer asked furiously.

"Remember the hand cuffed joke?" Breda asked. Mustang nodded. "Well the joke was mistaken for a movement."

Roy had enough. "You're lucky Lieutenant Hawkeye isn't here or else you guys will be dealing will more pain," he said and pulled his ignition glove on. He raised his hand to snap, but just then Lieutenant Hawkeye came in looking irritated like the colonel. "Ah Lieutenant, you found out too?"

"Yes I did and I'm furious. How about you, sir?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked readying her gun.

"I'm furious too," he responded. "Are you ready Lieutenant?" He raised his arm up again.

"Yes sir, I am," she assured him. Roy nodded and they both started attacking Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery. In the end, there were many bullet holes and scorched marks on the walls and the four men's uniforms. "I think we should fix the walls now," Riza suggested.

The Flame Alchemist shook his head, "No need for that Lieutenant. I'll just make Fullmetal fix it."

Hawkeye let out a sigh. "Your abusing you power, sir," she said and walked out the room.

Colonel Mustang turned his head towards his subordinates. "I think you men should do your paperwork before Lieutenant Hawkeye shoots all of you with another round of bullets," he said.

"Why don't you do yours, Chief?" Havoc asked.

"I need so air. This office smells like gun powder and smoke," Mustang replied and left.

------------------------

Riza wondered around the courtyard of headquarters. So far all she could see are many military couples walking together smiling on their breaks. They all looked so happy together. She wished she could be one of them. To be happy with the person she love but too bad he doesn't love her back.

Tears started to fall from her eyes but she didn't really care. Nobody was going to see her. She was outside alone end everybody around her was too busy to notice. Riza usually show no emotion when she was at work but after that long night with _him_, she just felt like crying. She knew that she will never be one of them. Those who have happiness from love, not lust. _He_ didn't love her and it will never change.

As the tears rained from her eyes, so did the sky. It cried for her. She saw the couple run in to stay and knew she should do the same because she hated the rain, but this time she didn't care. The reason was that the rain has the ability to hide her tears.

The rain stated to pour harder and harder but Riza didn't care. All she wanted to do was to be outside and cry until she was able to face _him_ normally without awkwardness.

When she was attacking the four idiotic men, she didn't feel the awkwardness. Maybe it was the fact that she was blinded by anger. Anger… It was the only emotion that she ever really showed to anyone. Anger was the only thing that kept her from feeling the uneasy feeling around _him_. But she didn't want to feel angry all the time just to cover up the weird feeling. She want to be calm around _him_.

It was because she finally really realized that she totally, absolutely, and entirely loves _him_ and nothing can really change that.

------------------------

Roy needed some time to think. He was confused. What if he had confessed his feelings to _her_ or told _her_ that when he said that he loved _her _in his sleep was true instead of lying to _her_ like he did.

He hated lying to _her_. She was all he really wanted. So he thought. He wasn't sure. But that night with her made him feel warm inside that he got to spend so much time with _her_. There wasn't any lust that night but smiles. He got to see her smile. He barely got to see her smile, but too bad her smiles didn't last that long.

He always finds a way to make her mad and he hated it as much as he hated lying to her. He hated making her mad because there goes his chance to make her smile and the chance for her to start to like him and maybe even _love_ him. However it was never going to happen. He always makes her angry.

Lying to _her_ was part of it too. He had lied to her many times to hide away his feelings for her. If he had not lied so much, maybe he would have the courage to tell _her_ that he absolutely loves _her_.

Every time he lied, it takes away small amounts of his courage. The lie made him have to life to it. With that he shows _her_ no feelings. Well, his true feelings.

His mind was made. He have now completely devoted his heart to _her_ and it was his time to show her that he loves _her_ more than anything in the world. Even his own life.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try to update faster, but I can't promise that. Maybe when school is out for winter break. Please review. 


	6. You are the reason

A/N: It has been a while since I update this chapter. It is a short chapter but the next chapter will but longer. I hope you like it and please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot of this fanfic.

* * *

Once Roy had made it to the courtyard, it was raining. He hated the rain. Riza had called him useless because of it. _Why does it have to rain now?_ He sighed and thought about going inside when he saw someone in the rain. Roy couldn't tell who it was in the rain. He squinted and realized it was Riza. 

_What is she doing in the rain? She could get sick._ Roy ran to her but stopped behind a tree. Riza was crying. He had barely seen her cry. What had happened to her? Usually, in romance novels (that Roy doesn't read but skims was he's bored), the main guy character would run up to the main girl, wipe away her tears, tell her that he loves her and kiss her, but Roy decided that he wasn't going to do that. He wanted to know what the problem was.

It was ten minutes and she had now said anything. Roy was soaked to the bone and was irritated. He couldn't stand it anymore. _How can she stay out this long without saying a word?! It is raining!_ He ran out to Riza and hugged her tightly.

Riza jumped as Roy had embraced her in a tight warm hug. He was all wet as if he had been standing in the rain for quite some time.

Roy wiped away her tears. _Am I really going to act like a romance novel and tell her that I love her? Worth a shot._ "Riza, I…" he tried to say it. "I…l…" He was cut off as Riza pulled away.

"Sir, I sorry that you have to see my weak side," she apologized quickly and ran away leaving Roy standing there confused.

-------------------------

Riza wiped her face with a wet towel in the women's locker room. She had changed out of her wet clothes. The lieutenant took a look outside. It was still raining and there was the colonel standing there, in the rain. He had been outside ever since she had pulled away and ran. _Why doesn't he just go inside?_

------------------------

The very wet Flame Alchemist stood there. He didn't want to leave. His mind was confused. _Why did she just run away? Why was she even crying?_ It seemed like every possible question that could be asked for this situation was popping in his head. _Does she feel uncomfortable around me since I suddenly embraced her?_ _Was that something wrong? Does she even have feelings for me like I have for her?_

"Sir, I think you should go inside," a female voice said. He could recognize it easily. It was his lieutenant. How would he not know it? That person had scolded him many times. Roy turned around to face her. She was holding an umbrella with a straight face.

"I don't want to go in, Lieutenant," he replied. The rain seemed to have fallen harder and he was getting more soaked.

"But, sir, you will catch a cold out here," she tried to reason with him, and getting closer.

"Leave me be!" he yelled. "I have a lot on my mind. I am confused!" He leaned on a nearby tree. "I want to be left alone."

Riza walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If it is about Ishbal, you can talk to me about it."

Roy shoved her aside. "It is not about Ishbal!"

"Then what is it?!" Roy had never done something to her like that.

"You don't need to know!" he yelled back furiously, balling is fists. "Leave! I can't stand you anymore!"

Firmly gripping the umbrella, the lieutenant gave her boss a surprised look. "What have gotten in to you, sir?" she asked.

The colonel didn't reply to her. _What has gotten in to me is you?! Can't you realize that?! _He stomped off, deciding to go to visit Hughes.

----------------------------

Roy got to the graveyard; there was no one else there. He walked up to Maes Hughes' grave. "Hey, Maes," he started. "It has been a long time since I came here. My life feels like it is worth nothing. I feel broken. I don't think Riza has feelings for me like you have said before. I want to die. It would be better off if I die. Riza would find a life without me and I get to be free from the guilt that has fallen on my shoulders. I will also get to see you again, Hughes, and you can't tell me to get a wife anymore." Dying to him now felt like the best thing to do. He pulled out a gun that he always carry incase it rains like this. Roy looked at the gun; Riza had given him that gun after their encounter with Scar. It had never been used yet but now he could use it. He aimed the gun at his heart and pulled the trigger.


	7. Misunderstandings

A/N: I decided to post update this story before my others first because people were freaked out that Roy was about to shoot himself. Well here is the answer to your questions that might have build up in your head on what had happened. I hope you enjoy it. Please review at the end.

Declaimer: I do not own fma.

* * *

Roy opened his eyes and saw the dark night sky

Roy opened his eyes and saw the dark night sky. The moon was out and so were the stars. It was beautiful to look at, but was not how he thought death was. He turned his head and saw his best friend's gravestone. He made a confused face. If he was dead, why was he still at the grave yard?

_Drip, drip._

Something wet was dripping on him. He touched it. It was blood. But it wasn't his blood. There were no wounds on his body. He could tell. Roy sat up and saw sleeping Riza's face hovering over him. She was sleeping against a tree and the blood was coming from her left arm, bandaged but it seeped through. The gun he had was on the ground out of his reach.

The colonel shook his lieutenant awake. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, wake up," he said softly.

Riza stirred then finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes a bit. "Sir, you woke up?" she responded with a small smile.

"Hawkeye, what happened? I thought I shot myself. How am I alive? And why is your arm bleeding? I can't remember anything after I pulled the trigger," Roy said hastily and confused.

"Calm down sir," she said. "I'll tell you what happened."

_Riza was half way to the cemetery where Hughes was buried and it was still raining. She knew for sure that Roy was there. He was so predictable. She wanted to talk to him and ask what had gotten into him earlier. _

_As she got there, she saw got there, she saw Roy near Hughes's grave with a gun. Her heart sped up. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill himself._

_The lieutenant ran towards him, tears filled her eyes; she didn't want him to die. Roy_, please don't kill yourself! _Her mind screamed, begging and pleading. _

_The gun was being move to his heart. …_

No! Don't! Please don't!_ She ran faster and faster. _

_Roy's finger was on the trigger…._

_Riza jumped to him._

_The trigger was pulled…_

_There was a loud bang. Riza was on top of Roy. She winced in pain from the bullet that went through her left arm. Roy was unconscious. He had bumped his head on the tree near Hughes's grave. At least he was alive._

_In pain, the lieutenant tore a section of her brown undershirt and wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding. Riza sat against the tree and laid Roy on her lap, and watched him unconscious. Then soon, she fell asleep._

"So that was what happened?" Roy asked to make sure. His lieutenant nodded. "I see… Now tell me why you didn't let me die?"

Riza slapped him across the face. "Don't ask stupid questions!" she yelled.

"I didn't ask a stupid question." He rubbed his red face.

"I don't need a reason to save a life," she said calmly and coldly.

"Fine…" he gave up. "Now, we have another problem to deal with."

"What?"

"Taking you to the hospital of course." He grabbed Riza by her good arm and dragged her to the hospital.

The lieutenant squirmed as the doctors treated her arm. It stung like hell and she couldn't take it.

"This is what happens when you don't treat the wound immediately, Lieutenant Hawkeye," a doctor said to her. "Can you please try to stop squirming or it will hurt more."

Riza tried to stop. The surgery went slowly. She was still squirming. Finally the doctors decided to use anesthetic even though she asked them not to. The pain was still too strong for her to handle even with the anesthetic.

A doctor came out to the waiting room to see Roy. "Colonel Mustang?" he called.

Roy looked up. "Yes, doctor?"

"Your lieutenant is having a hard time going through the surgery. We need you to come in and calm her down." Roy nodded and followed the doctor into the emergency room.

To his surprise, Riza seem frightened. It was something he never thought his lieutenant would be. She was looking away from arm. The colonel walked up and grabbed her right hand. "Calm down, Riza," he said calmly.

Riza looked up to the colonel's voice. He was holding her hand and he had said her first name with his smooth strong voice. If she could, she would have melted at the sound of his voice.

"Thank you, Colonel Mustang for calming down your lieutenant," the doctor thanked him after the surgery.

"It was not a problem. Anything I can do to help my subordinate," he replied. He paused for a second. "Can I see her now?"

The doctor nodded. "She is in room one-o-three."

Riza sat looking up at the ceiling feeling bored. She wished that she had a book with her. Hospitals were the dullest place in the world, she had concluded. Never again was she going to get herself in one again.

The door opened and she turned to look and saw the colonel coming in.

"I hope I am not barging in," he said coming in.

"Not at all sir." She watched him find a chair and pulled up next to her. Then he grabbed her hand with both hands and kissed it.

The lieutenant instinctively pulled away. A frown formed on Roy's handsome face. "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter it you," she said stuttering. Everything was confusing her.

"Can't a man hold his injured lieutenant's hand without getting rejected?" he asked puzzled.

Riza frowned. "Not when it's Roy Mustang, the ladies' man. What do you have in your head right now?"

The colonel looked away. He had her on his mind and many other things that involved her. He can't just tell her. That would be embarrassing. "Something," he answered as he looked at her again.

"Something… That is a specific answer," she said sarcastically and in a very annoyed tone. She laid back and started staring at the ceiling again. Anything was much better than this conversation they were having.

"Hey, Hawkeye! Look at me!" he yelled. Riza's head turned to look at him. "I guess I wanted to thank you for not letting me die. I realized there are things that I want to achieve before I die."

Riza nodded. "I see… I guess being führer is important to—"

"That is not what I want to achieve, Riza."

He was calling her by her first name again. Her face felt hot. "Then what is it that you want to achieve?"

Roy sighed. "If I tell you, will you promise not tell anyone?" Riza nodded. "There is this one person in my life that I think I love," he started. He was going to tell her his feelings indirect and see if she could figure out it was her. He knew she was smart; it was going to be easy. He would have his happy ending sooner than he thought and not have to directly confess to her. "I want to be with her forever. I think I might have loved her since I first met her be didn't realize it until now. We have known each other for a long time. She cared for me for so long and I never really noticed her. I really love her."

Carefully listening, the thought of there was a girl that _her_ Roy _actually_ love made her furious and depressed on the inside. She had not won his heart. Not in the beginning, not during the time they spent, and even now. Tears built at the rim of her eyes. She held them in. She was not going to cry in front of Roy and slow his chances of happiness. All she wanted was for him to be happy. _If this is going to make him happy, then I will stay out of his way. I can't follow him anymore. But I will always love him._ "That is good for you, sir. You need someone to spend you life with. I am glad you have found someone that you really love," she said closing her eyes and actually smiling.

The smile made him happy but the words that had come out of her mouth confused him. Did she get it or she had thought that the person he loves was not her but someone else? This was bad. He didn't know what else to do now. "I'm glad you understand. But I don't thing you get what I am saying."

The soft smile remained on her face. "I think I know."

Roy opened his mouth to talk further but the door cracked opened. A nurse's head popped in. "Excuse me, sir. Visiting hour is over," she said.

Roy sighed as he got up. He doubted she had understood. He had overestimated her. "Good bye, Lieutenant," he said and left.

Once the colonel was gone, Riza did something unlike her. She cried.

She had lost him.


	8. Secret Love and Secret Kiss

A/N: Here is the 8th chapter. Wow, 8 chapters, that's the highest for me so far. Let's see how long this story will get. Well enjoy the chapter. Thank my betas, littlemissuchiha and sporky, who beta for me! Review at the end please.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Obviously...

* * *

Riza walked down the halls of headquarters

Riza walked down the halls of headquarters. Her mind was filled with unwanted thoughts. _Roy doesn't love me. He loves someone else…_

"Riza!" a voice called her.

Riza broke away from her thoughts and turned around. It was Roy who called her. He looked exhausted as if he had run. "Yes sir?" she answered.

"I want to talk to you about last week. I tried to talk to you about during the week but the hospital nurses wouldn't let me see you. I wanted—" he said but then Riza cut him off.

"I think I understand everything. I hope you luck in winning her heart." She turned and walked away towards the office.

Roy made a weird stressed face and grabbed his lieutenant's wrist. "No, Lieutenant. You misunderstood."

She looked back at him. "Oh so you have won her heart already? I am happy for you." Riza hurried to the office leaving Roy standing the middle of the hall looking rather annoyed that he couldn't get her to listen to him.

An idea popped in his head and he hurried to the flower shop.

* * *

"Lieutenant!" Havoc shouted running in with a bouquet of tulips. "Someone sent you a bouquet!" He handed her the bouquet.

Roy, who was sitting across the room behind his desk, watched as his plan unraveled. His plan was for her to read the card and find out his feelings for her and they would live happily ever after.

Riza took the bouquet. Her face was full of surprised. She smelled the fresh scent of the flowers. Roy waited in anticipation for her to read the card. Riza pulled the card out and read it out loud. "I love you, Riza." She smiled softly at the note. Roy sat smiling also; waiting for her to tell him that she loved her too. "It is too bad the person who sent these flowers didn't put there name on the card," she said kind of disappointed.

The colonel smile dropped. _How stupid can I be for forgetting to put my name in it!_ He wanted to pull his hair out.

"I think I'll go put these in some water," Hawkeye said and left. She peek her head in the room. "Colonel, you better do your work," she threatened.

Mustang sighed and did his work.

* * *

Roy strolled down the halls of headquarters. He could hear all the rumors of the flowers he had sent to Riza. It was getting annoying.

"Did you hear? Lieutenant Hawkeye has a secret admirer! Isn't that so sweet!" one female officer said to her friend.

"Yeah… I wish I had a secret admirer," the other officer responded with a dreamful look.

The flame alchemist turned away from there direction. _Why do girls wanted stuff like secret admirers? They are just living a dream. That will never happen. I will be surprised if Riza is all obsessed in her _secret admirer_._

The colonel walked into the office and saw his lieutenant stare at the tulips and rereading the card. _What the hell?! Is she really into this kind of stuff?!_

Riza noticed the colonel and the weird look he had on his face. "I'm sorry, sir," she apologized. "I know you would think it is weird that I am admiring the flowers and the card, but it is all strange and new to me. I never knew someone out there that loves me."

"Don't worry, Lieutenant," Roy assured. "You'll just get used to it. It won't last long."

Riza made a confused face. "What do you mean?"

"Let's say you will find out who sent you the flowers soon." He headed for his desk. Riza followed him.

"You know who the man is, don't you."

"Yes," Roy said. "Isn't it obvious?"

"What do you mean?" Riza asked. "Tell me who it is, Roy." She used his first name. "As a friend, can you tell me?"

"Look Riza, you misunderstood that day in the hospital," Roy changed the subject.

"Sir, I understand completely. Don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings," she said. "Now can you please tell me?"

"The things in the hospital that I said and the flowers are connected, Riza." He grabbed on to her shoulders and stared in her amber eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Riza, I lo—" Roy was cut off by the door suddenly flying opened.

"Colonel Mustang!" a private called sounding urgent. "The führer calls for an emergency meeting with all state alchemists! A war threat has appeared down South! It might be an attack from Areugo!"

Roy ran to the meeting hall with Riza behind him. Once they got to the room, it was filled with many state alchemists. Ed and Alphonse were there also.

"I'm glad you can join us, Colonel Mustang," the führer greeted. "You too, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The two take a seat. The room soon was filled and some were standing.

"There have been some recent attacks down at the south near the border. We suspect it might be Areugo doing all this," Bradley informed everyone. "Ten minutes ago, we received news that a group of our best soldiers have been slaughtered mercilessly while trying to stop the menace." Everyone in the room made worried, stressed faces except for Lieutenant Hawkeye who remained cool.

"How can that be?!" a general asked.

"We have no idea," the führer said. "To kill our men that easily, they must have known about the military training. There might be a spy in our military that is feeding Areugo all this."

"Maybe these are captured Amestris soldiers who are forced to fight!" a soldier said.

"That might be a possibility, but to be safe, we will be sending the state alchemists to take care of all this. Bringing regular soldiers would be suicide." The führer eyed Riza. It was a clear message that Bradley didn't want her to go along with Roy. And knowing the colonel's carelessness, Roy had a high chance of dying. "Tomorrow, all state alchemists are to board trains and head to the south."

Riza stood up. "Permission to accompany Colonel Mustang in this campaign, sir."

"It is up to Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye," Bradley said calmly. He looked at Mustang.

Roy shook his head. If a group of people could slaughter there best soldiers, he would not risk Riza's life. She could easily get killed. "Lieutenant, I order you to stay here."

"But sir, you get easily distracted! You can die!" she argued.

"Lieutenant, sit down," Roy ordered. "I said you can't go."

Riza opened her mouth to argue again but saw the brass's face full of annoyance that she had starting arguing her superior officer. She immediately sat down.

* * *

The meeting finally adjourned. Roy and Riza were walking towards the exit.

"Sir, you can't leave me here! I have to come and protect you!" Riza tried to convince the colonel to take her with him.

"No Lieutenant, you can't come."

"Why not?!" she asked. "Give me a reason why."

"You won't understand, Hawkeye," he said. "Well I'll see you after all this is over. I have to go home and get ready for tomorrow. Good bye, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Roy went straight home.

Riza just stared at him go. It might be the last time she will ever see him.

* * *

It was 5 a.m. Roy was expected to be at the train station at 6:00. He decided to visit a friend of his. Riza Hawkeye.

He got there and searched for her spare keys. Trying to think like Hawkeye; he found her keys hanging behind the lantern next to her door in a box. He opened the door quietly and walked to Riza's room. This time, her apartment was neater than the time he came there hand-cuffed.

Riza was sleeping peacefully, muttering some words as if she was dreaming of having sex. It would be funny if she was. He hovered over her and placed a kiss on her lips. "The reason why I won't take you with me is because I can't imagine losing you. I love you, Riza." He kissed her again and left to the train station very happy that he got to kiss the woman of his dreams.


End file.
